


Murder and Umbrellas

by immortal-meow (bowtieseleven)



Series: Delitoonz One-Shots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Delitoonz - Fandom, H2O Delirious - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieseleven/pseuds/immortal-meow
Summary: Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a long time, but college is finally winding up, so I can work on fan fiction again. Yay!!I've been working on one particular idea, about Jonathan being an unusual, kind of goofy private detective, very loosely based on the show Dirk Gently's Detective Agency (which is amazing by the way) and I thought I'd post the first thousand words or so here to get you guys' opinion. The title's a work in progress too.Just let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue this little story!





	Murder and Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in a long time, but college is finally winding up, so I can work on fan fiction again. Yay!!
> 
> I've been working on one particular idea, about Jonathan being an unusual, kind of goofy private detective, very loosely based on the show Dirk Gently's Detective Agency (which is amazing by the way) and I thought I'd post the first thousand words or so here to get you guys' opinion. The title's a work in progress too.
> 
> Just let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue this little story!

The first time Luke saw Jonathan, it was raining, and Luke had forgotten his umbrella. He was standing by the bus stop, the high rises of downtown Seattle looming overhead, dark and menacing behind the rain. His brand-new shoes were filling with water, and he was stealing envious glances at the people who'd been able to huddle beneath the little shelter that the bus stop provided. He checked his watch for the tenth time before quickly pulling his hood up farther over his hair from where it was beginning to slip down. Luke scowled, folding his arms across his chest in retaliation against the weather. He figured that he might as well make himself look as miserable as he felt. After a few minutes, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed his misery and was surprised to see that someone had. A man was looking right at him. His face was obscured by the hood of his blue rain coat, but from what Luke could see, he was a young man, about Luke's age, and he looked amused rather than sympathetic. Luke looked away, face burning slightly despite the cold.

Maybe they would have spoken then, if the bus hadn't first come to a noisy stop at the station in a greasy cloud of exhaust that melted into the raindrops, but it did and they didn't.

The next time Luke saw Jonathan, it was raining, and Luke had remembered his umbrella. The problem was that he had bought it at a cheap dime store type shop that had probably gotten their entire inventory from some dilapidated warehouse in a foreign country, and he was just now figuring that out because the damn thing wouldn't open. Now he was stuck, standing on the sidewalk trying to get his umbrella open, water pouring down from the sky on to the little old lady walking her dog, and to the stray cat hiding behind some large flowerpots, and especially on to him. Luke had never known that the world could be so cruel until then. He was going to miss his bus, but he didn't want to admit defeat to a cheap, plastic umbrella that was a particularly strange shade of green. He looked over at the little cat crouching behind the clay pot filled with purple flowers on the other side of the sidewalk, and its green eyes were judging him.

"Having trouble?"

Luke looked away from the cat and at the person who had spoken. As soon as he saw the bright blue raincoat, he remembered the man at the bus stop from three days before.

"No," he said instinctively, moving the umbrella slightly behind his back as if to hide his shame.

"Really?" the man said, raising his eyebrows. Now that he was much closer, Luke could see that the man was an inch or two shorter than him. His grayish blue eyes almost blended into the rain as they looked at Luke, but unlike the cat, there was no judgment in them.

"Have you been watching me?" Luke asked, an image of what he must have looked like struggling to open an umbrella flashing into his mind against his will.

A wide smile was his answer.

Luke's face grew warm. He wanted to throw the little black umbrella into the road and watch it get crushed slowly.

"You're new to Seattle, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" Luke asked. He noticed that the rain was starting to clear up.

Instead of answering his question, the man held out his hand.

"Jonathan."

Luke shook it, feeling a little awkward, but grateful at the same time.

"Luke."

Jonathan smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Wavy strands of black hair slipped out from under the hood of his raincoat as he nodded, falling over his forehead.

"It looks like it's clearing up. I guess you don't need that umbrella after all."

"I should probably get a better one anyway," Luke said, shaking it off and taking off his backpack to put it away.

"Yeah, probably."

After tucking the umbrella into his backpack, Luke realized that Jonathan wasn't leaving, but he was still standing on the sidewalk, looking expectantly at him. He stood there awkwardly looking at Jonathan for a minute, not sure what to do or say, but was saved when Jonathan smiled again, pointing to his watch.

"We should hurry or we're going to miss the bus."

"Oh, yeah!" Luke said. He had completely forgotten. "Right."

He began to walk towards the bus stop, but he paused when a sudden thought crossed his mind that maybe, after this, Jonathan might change his bus route, or move, or start biking like an environmentally conscious citizen, and they would never meet again. For some reason it was very important to him that he find out why exactly Jonathan loved that hideous blue raincoat so much and why he was the type of person to stop and talk to a stranger about umbrellas.

He turned around, almost bumping into Jonathan who had begun to follow him.

"Uh, do you have to catch this bus?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at him, which looked funny because he wasn't very good at it.

"Sorry, what I mean is, if you don't have to be somewhere soon, we could grab something to eat and talk for a bit. You know, just because I don't know anyone here yet."

Luke felt like he had never acted more awkward in his entire life, but his explanation seemed to be enough for Jonathan, because he nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled again.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I actually am really hungry, so that's perfect."

And that's how Luke found himself sitting across from Jonathan at a painfully hipster restaurant in downtown Seattle. He could only see the top of his head over the huge menu, his blonde hair sticking up over his forehead.

"So," Luke said, "How long have you lived here?"

"About a year now," Jonathan said, his voice muffled by the menu. "Wow, they have a lot of appetizers here. And they all have such strange names."

"What do you do? Like do you go to school, or work?"

"Oh, I work," Jonathan said brightly, finally putting the menu down. "I'm a private detective."

Luke blinked, sure he had heard him wrong. There was no way this man in a bright blue raincoat was a detective of any kind.

"Uh, sorry, did you say you're a private detective?"

Jonathan laughed, "Yeah, no one ever believes me at first. That's okay, I wouldn't believe me either. I'm not exactly a typical private detective. For example, I don't deal with anything that has to do with murder," he shuddered, "or kidnappings."

"Wait what," Luke looked up from the table at him sharply. "You're a detective but you don't investigate murders or kidnappings? What do you even do then?"

Jonathan squirmed, under Luke's confused gaze, looking apprehensive.

"Well, the cases tend to come to me, so it just depends," suddenly he brightened up again, remembering something. "I found my landlady's cat Jenkins just the other day. One of my finest pieces of work yet!"

Luke closed his eyes, not sure whether to feel amused or completely baffled.

"Okaaaay. That's uh, different. You said that the cases come to you though, what if one comes to you that involves a murder or something?"

Jonathan looked at him in surprise, eyebrows raised. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that! I suppose when the time comes that's something I would have to deal with."

He still didn't look concerned, and Luke wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.


End file.
